I'll Be
by Roxy Surf 09
Summary: Song Fic. Only one little bit of Nathan and Daley, But Mainly JacksonMelissa. Takes place in Season 2. Everyone is around the campfire...


**This takes place in the 2nd season, since Jackson found the guitar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, or Flight 29 down. Shame. If I did, Jackson would stop flirting with Taylor! (Second Season)**

Everyone was seated around the fire. Lex was half asleep, Daley was talking to Nathan, and Taylor and Eric were arguing. Melissa was trying to break them up, until she looked around.

"Hey guys," she said. "Does anyone know where Jackson went?" She took another look around.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to bed?" Nathan responded. Melissa shrugged. "Wait. I thought he said he was going to get something. Don't worry, Mel. He'll be back." Nathan said, yawning, and returning to his conversation with Daley.

Melissa continued to calm Taylor and Eric, but she heard a faint noise. A… _Musical noise_. "Shh… do you hear that?" Everyone stopped. Including Taylor and Eric, who were bickering about how stupid the opposite one was. And Melissa looked around, until she saw someone on the log next to her. _Jackson._ His icy blue eyes penetrated her. He smiled.

"What's a campfire without a campfire song?" He said, pulling the guitar onto his lap. He said something under his breath, but Melissa couldn't quite hear what. He started strumming the guitar.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful _

_Stop me_

_To steal my breath…_

Everyone smiled. Including Lex, who was already leaning on Daley.

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Daley yawned, her eyelids halfway closed. She finally leaned on Nathan, who blushed furiously, but pretended like he didn't notice. Melissa grinned at him. He gave her a look.

_And tell me, that we belong together_

_Dress it up, with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_Hanging from your lips_

Melissa gazed at him. He didn't seem to notice. She blushed when he looked at her, and she turned.

_Instead of the gallows, of heartache, that hang from above…_

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

_Ill be love's suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

Daley opened her eyes. "Well, Lex and I should go to bed. Were falling asleep. Great song. Night." She yawned, then got Lex and carried him to bed. "Night Daley," Melissa said.

_Rain falls_

_Angry on the tin roof_

_  
As we lie awake in my bed_

_  
You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_  
My love is alive not dead_

"Well, chief. Im gonna head out too," Eric said. "And," he said, looking at the sleeping Taylor on the log, "I guess I'LL have to take her." He rolled his eyes. "Good Night."

_  
Tell me, that we belong together_

_  
Dress it up, with the trappings of love_

_  
I'll be captivated,_

_  
I'll hang from your lips_

_  
Instead of the gallows, of heartache, that hang from above…_

Nathan looked at Melissa and Jackson. And smiled. "Im going to bed. See ya in the morning." Melissa's eyes got wide. She bit her lip.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

_Ill be love's suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out_

_Burned up,_

_Fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in_

_Turned on_

_Remembered the things that you said_

Jackson looked at Melissa. She was staring into the fire. She looked up and smiled at him.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

_Ill be love's suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

They looked at each other again. They turned away from each other, and then looked back. (Double take! Haha!)

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

_Ill be love's suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_Greatest fan of your life_

They looked at each other AGAIN and leaned in a bit closer… and _kissed. _Melissa opened her eyes and slowly pulled back.

_She kissed him._

They both blushed, and then leaned once more.

Melissa looked toward her tent. "Well… goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

Melissa came into the tent when Daley was getting into her sleeping bag. "You were out there for a while. Did Jackson's song have a good ending?"

Melissa looked up. "Yeah," She said softly. "Yeah it did."

**My Very first Fan Fic! Yay! No flames, please. Only if it's CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. Thanks:D**


End file.
